evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution Activated Wiki
Welcome to the Evolution Activated Wiki Evolution Activated is a wiki created specifically as a guide for the members of the forum-based role-playing game, Heroes: The RPG, based on the TV show Heroes. If you're not a member, then feel free to look around the wiki and the site and definitely feel free to join! If you are a member, then go ahead and sign up for an account so you'll be able to make your own contributions to the wiki! Many of the pages will be definitions of abilities we use on the RPG, some of which are from the show but most are original creations thought up by creative individuals. We hope to see members of the RPG add their own character pages, initiate discussions, network, add your comments and give suggestions. Feel free to add pages about people, places, organizations... basically anything related to the role-play game. Also, we hope you will create some ability possibilities and submit them for the RPG's Staff approval. It will continue to keep our game fresh, but - in the same manner - we hope you will remember not to delve into magic in your powers. As in all fiction, things should keep a feeling of wonder and not everything should be scientifically explainable. However - remember that this is a science-fiction based television show for which we are all role playing and creating new and impressive powers - not fantasy. Keep that in mind and go for broke utilizing your creative talents! Our name is a shout out to the the book by Chandra Suresh as it was used on the show as well as the wiki website we formerly utilized when we were helping our members find abilities. Unfortunately, that wiki succumbed to server difficulties, and for the sake of our members, we moved our pages here. We will forever fondly remember our first wiki, but we forge a new future for Evolution Activated here! Note - we are presently in the process of moving pages from the old wiki to this one. If you're not sure how you can help, contact The Great Caboose or Two McMillion. Also, be sure to check Two's blogs for the latest updates. Quick Links *Abilities. Here you'll find information relating to- what else- the powers we play on the RPG. *Unsorted Abilities. This category is a temporary home for every ability page that doesn't yet have a category created for it. If you wish to add a new ability, please add it to this category. *THE POWER MAP A list of powers and their specialities gathered together for easy reference. * Characters. This is where you can see how a canon character is doing, or an original character if it has been added. *Groups. This is where you can find a list of renowned (or not so renowned) groups, organizations, bands, or otherwise. *Information. General discussion of topics related to the main site. *Trash. Since pages can only be deleted by staff, this is where members can move pages that are no longer needed. New Pages NewPages Latest activity Category:Browse